Donald Morden
General Donald Morden is the Leader of the Rebel Army and the main antagonist in Metal Slug. Story Prior Metal Slug He was a former Vice Admiral in the Regular Army. In this time, he had a reputation of being a tough, efficient, and caring officer of the Regular Army, and is held in high regard by his troops. He was also a caring father to his son. However, Morden immediately defects over to the Rebellion when his son is killed in the Central Park bombing caused by an intelligence failure on the part of the Regular Army. He self-promoted to a General. As he goes insane, he decides to take revenge on the Regular Army. He then creates the Rebel Army with dissidents of the Regular Army, and starts to build up power to launch a full-scale attack. After a succession of battles, the Rebel Army outnumber the Regular Army, and earn various victories over them. The regular army then decides to start the production of new weapons and vehicles to turn out the table. After various tests, the SV-001 (nicknamed Metal Slug) is finally put under mass production. However, the production of the tanks is discovered by the Rebels, so they launch an attack to destroy the factories where the SV-001 is being produced and seize the finished products. Metal Slug Donald Morden finally starts his coup d'etat to destroy the Regular Army and conquer the world. With a grave situation on their hands, the Regular army sends two soldiers from the Peregrine Falcons squad, Marco Rossi and Tarma Roving, with the mission to infiltrate the Rebel Army controlled areas and recover the Metal Slugs or destroy them, and to capture General Morden. After a bloody conflict, Morden is defeated and is imprisoned in a high-security prison. Metal Slug 2 Morden somehow manages to escape prison, and disappears from eyesight. Many rumors spread, some of them talking about UFO eyesightings, so the Regular Army, preocupied to keep the secrecy in this, calls the Inteligence Agency SPARROWS, who sends two of their numbers, Eri Kasamoto and Fio Germi, along with the PF squad Marco and Tarma, to investigate this new uprising. Morden had made a pact with an alien race known as Mars People, but these aliens were just using him. In the end, he forms a temporary alliance with the Regular Army to defeat the martians. After the martians flee, Morden is considered MIA. Metal Slug 3 Before anything was known, the Martians kidnapped General Morden and sent a martians disguisted of him to lead the Rebel Army to build more power for a new uprising. Soon, causing strange supernatural phenomena throughout the world. Marco, Tarma, Eri and Fio once again are sent into battle. As he is defeated, he reveals himself, captures one of the Regular Army soldiers, and flees to the Martian mothership. Once again the Rebels and Regular Army forms an alliance. After fighting their way to the command center, the player finds Morden being tortured via electrocution inside a torture room. Both Morden and the captured soldier are rescued, and the Martians are ultimately defeated. Morden is last seen in his underwear flying a commandeered Martian saucer and rebel in mini-UFO, laughing triumphantly. Metal Slug 4 The Rebel Army, as well as Morden, have disappeared from the face of earth, leaving no shadows. As the SPARROWS are investigating a Cyber-Menace called the White Baby Virus, created by a group that refers to itself as the Amadeus Syndicate, a satellite camera gets a record of what seems to be General Morden using the Amadeus insignia. Without much options, PF squad and SPARROWS are sent to investigate. Morden himself was found in a giant tank and attacked the regular army. After the tank was destoyed, Morden flees using a helicopter. There were also several androids clone of him. Metal Slug 5 After Morden's defeat in Metal Slug 4, Morden either spent his time in a prison or gathering power during the events of Metal Slug 5. Metal Slug 6 Morden is once again sighted, as well as the Mars People, so PF squad and SPARROWS are again sent to investigate, alongside two spec-ops soldiers Ralf Jones and Clark Still. As soon as Morden is defeated, they discover the horrible truth: Earth is being invaded by a new race of aliens who feed on martians, so Morden and the Mars People were actually trying to rescue Rootmars and keep these aliens at bay. A new alliance is formed, this time including the Martians. The Venusians, as they were called, were finally defeated, and Morden disappears into the shadows again. If the player does not ride on Rootmars in the 4th mission, then Morden will appear rescuing the character in the final mission. Metal Slug 7 Secret information about Morden building power on a secret location is gathered, so PF Squad and SPARROWS are joined once again with Ralf and Clark to investigate. Morden is soon found and defeated. After the battle, a warp portal forms in front of Morden, from where Rebel Soldiers wearing strange uniforms appear. They reveal themselves as Rebel soldiers from the future aiming to help their lost leader in the past by giving him access to weapons yet to be created. With this new power, Morden then starts a new uprising. When the Regular army destroyed the warp portal, the Kraken appeared at the last minute and Morden got into it. After the Kraken was destroyed, Morden got captured. But with the help of the Martians, he escaped again. Personality In the past, he was a good person. Until his son was killed, turned him insane. He is now a vengeful and angered person. Upon seeing the player, he often laughing in a mocking tone in most games. In most of the games which he appears in, he is often humuiliated by either the PF soldiers or traitors, and the end result often leaves him in his boxer. Design Despite being from Canada, Donald Morden's design in appearance is based from Saddam Hussein http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saddam_Hussein, Adolf Hitler http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adolf_Hitler, and Joseph Stalin http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joseph_Stalin. Gallery File:MordenCardDS.png|'Morden card from Card Fighters DS' File:Morden-TypeA.png|'Morden in Metal Slug Type-A' File:Morden-MSZ.jpg|'Morden in Metal Slug Zero' Mord.jpg|''Morden in Metal Slug 3d'' Morden-sprite1.gif|HAHAHA!!! Morden-sprite2.gif|Unknown spite